Puisque c'est ton choix
by choup37
Summary: 420. Les pensées de Castiel alors que Jimmy le supplie de le choisir lui et non sa fille.


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur SPN! J'ai pensé à cet OS dès mon visionnage du 420, il complète en quelque sorte "Pour l'amour d'un père": cette fois, petite plongée dans les pensées de Castiel à la fin de l'épisode!**_

_**Diclaimer:**_ Les personnages ni la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Kripke!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Puisque c'est ton choix**

* * *

La main de l'humain avait saisi son poignet, le serrant avec force.

_"Je t'en prie Castiel... Prend-moi à sa place, je t'en prie... Je t'en prie!"_

Son ton était rauque, il parlait avec difficulté et Castiel voyait bien que l'effort le faisait souffrir. Sa demande le laissa un instant sans voix, tant sa surprise était forte. Après l'avoir maudit de toutes les manières possibles, voilà que Jimmy lui demandait de revenir en lui? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis? Avec rapidité, il sonda son âme: le désespoir de l'homme et sa terreur pour sa fille le submergèrent en un violent torrent d'émotions auxquelles il n'était pas préparé, et qui le laissa un instant pantois. Il pouvait aussi ressentir le trouble qui avait saisi l'enfant devant l'état de son père: elle avait peur pour lui, pour sa vie, craignait qu'il ne meurt par sa faute. Le mélange de leurs sentiments tordit étrangement la grâce de l'ange, qui peina à mettre un nom sur cette sensation: était-ce ce que les humains appelaient de la peine? De la pitié? La supplique de Jimmy le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé: son ancien vaisseau voulait simplement sauver sa fille de ce que lui-même avait dû endurer, et préférait reprendre sa place en toute connaissance de cause plutot qu'elle n'affronte les horreurs de la vie angélique, se moquant totalement de son propre sort. C'était... extrêmement courageux, et en même temps incroyablement naturel dans l'esprit du brun. Il était un père avant tout: il ne le faisait pas par piété, ni par un quelconque orgueil bravache, mais par amour pour son enfant. Sa petite Claire. La protéger elle et sa mère avait toujours été son unique priorité: c'était en croyant les aider qu'il était parti avec Castiel la première fois, c'était pour lui permettre de vivre qu'il demandait à l'être divin de la libérer et le prendre lui.

Castiel ne savait que dire ni faire devant un tel amour: c'était le même que celui qui unissait les Winchester et avait poussé Dean à se sacrifier pour sauver son frère, et celui qui permettait à Sam de boire du sang de démon en sachant parfaitement que cela risquait de le détruire. Un amour filial, pur et puissant, sans arrière pensée. Lui l'ange froid et sensé être dénué de tout sentiment se surprit à se demander si ses frères et soeurs angéliques seraient capables d'un tel sacrifice: leur lien était différent, ils étaient des soldats et n'avaient pas le droit de ressentir quoique ce soit en dehors de leur loyauté, au risque de chuter. Bien sûr, ils s'aimaient, mais la force qui reliait Jimmy à sa famille le bouleversait. Qui était-il pour refuser une telle demande à un père?

_"Je veux que tu sois sûr de comprendre,_ déclara-t-il calmement. _Tu ne mourras pas. Si tu as trouvé ces derniers mois atroces, imagine la même chose pendant des siècles."_

Il fallait que les choses soient bien claires. Si Jimmy redevenait son vaisseau, ce serait cette fois définitif: il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_"Cela n'a pas d'importance"_, murmura ce dernier d'une voix faible.

La détermination qui l'habitait toucha l'ange, qui hocha lentement la tête. Si tel était son choix, alors que sa volonté soit respectée. Tendant les mains vers son visage, il les posa doucement sur sa peau, et laissa son pouvoir l'envahir pour lentement quitter le corps frêle de la fillette et se diriger vers celui qui avait toujours été prédestiné à être son seul et unique vaisseau.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà voilà.. C'est assez court, mais il m'a été difficile d'en écrire plus sur ce passage. Castiel n'est pas du genre bavard, il va toujours à l'essentiel, j'espère avoir rendu son caractère et son point de vue sur ce moment si dur!**_

_**Vos avis? **_


End file.
